Of Mornings and Temperaments
by RyoChii17
Summary: It's a well-known fact among the members to NOT disturb Tamaki in his sleep, or else all hell breaks loose. But for Sogo, waking up the teen wasn't as bad as the members have originally thought. Written for my lovely dear butterfly Kira (@applemaple3) for the Dear Butterfly: MEZZO" Exchange!


BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

The alarm clock sounded rather annoyingly loud. Sogo woke up to turn off the alarm as he glanced at the time, it was 5 a.m.

Slowly, he roused from his sleep. It was not that easy though, seeing as MEZZO" went home just a little past 1 am in the morning. And for today's agenda, they have activities as IDOLiSH7. He got ready for the day, tidying himself up while battling the urge to sleep.

The more herculean task though, is waking up a certain pudding-obsessed teen from his sleep.

It's no secret between the members of IDOLiSH7 about the youngest member's temperament in the mornings. The members even have a system on who wakes up Tamaki in the mornings, since the unfortunate soul is bound to see the face of the devil. Said system is mostly a game of rock-paper-scissors, and everyone already accepted their fate under the hands of the God of luck.

But mostly, this responsibility falls to Sogo. Seeing as he's the only one who can more-or-less control the teen's temperament, he's also the one who's with him the most especially during periods of MEZZO" activities.

After he got dressed for the day, Sogo went out of his room and into the living room. He saw that, except for Mitsuki and Yamato, most of the members are still in their rooms. He got some coffee, and mentally braced himself in facing the youngest member early in the morning.

As if reading his thoughts, Mitsuki uttered a "Good luck!" while Yamato just chuckled from his place in the couch.

He walked into the long corridor and stopped in front of Tamaki's room. Gently, he knocked on the door.

"Tamaki-kun, are you awake?" Sogo enquired in his place by the door.

Hearing no response, Sogo turned the knob and went inside the teen's room.

"Tamaki-kun, wake up!" Sogo called out as he walked to the blue-haired boy lying on the bed.

Still getting no response, Sogo proceeded to shaking the teen awake.

"Tamaki-kun, wake up! We're going to be late!"

Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed Sogo and pulled him onto the bed.

"Five moooooore minutes" came the unenthusiastic response from the teen as he snuggled Sogo back to dreamland.

"So you WERE awake." Sogo sighed. Out of sight of the members, Tamaki could get a bit more... touchy with him during mornings, when it's particularly hard for the teen to wake up.

"No, I'm asleep" Came the teen's grumbled response. Honestly, Tamaki was really thinking of killing anyone who dared wake him up but the sound of Sou-chan's voice was a bit of an enigma to him. It's better than drinking any type of coffee or energy drink to wake him up but at the same time, it makes him want to snuggle and doze off for the rest of the day.

"Tamaki-kun, it's not good to keep everyone waiting you know?" Sogo reminded, but if he was being honest, all Sogo wanted was to curl up with Tamaki and sleep.

But suddenly, he felt lips nipping at his neck and the older of the two can't help but blush.

"Tamaki-kun, what are you d-doing?" Sogo stuttered.

"Motivating myself to wake up." Tamaki cheekily replied.

Feathered kisses trailed some more into his neck and Sogo can't help the blushing in his cheeks to deepen. Tamaki smirked at his reaction.

"Sou-chan, you're enjoying this huh?" Tamaki teased at the older member.

"I'm pretty sure you're already awake. Come on, let's get you ready." Sogo ignored him, reminding himself that he should have more restraint towards the teen. He's the older of them so he should be the more responsible one, for Christ's sake!

As Sogo willed himself off the bed, Tamaki already beat him up to it.

"It's fine, just stay there. You can get up after I get changed."

It's moments like these that Sogo is once again reminded of just how perceptive Tamaki can be of his surroundings. It's one of the things that he, admittedly, adores about Tamaki.

So Sogo did as he was told. He let himself lie comfortably into the teen's bed, clutching Ousama Purin, a privilege only he has among the members.

Tamaki proceeded to wash up and rummage through his closet for some clothes. He never really thinks about coordinating clothes and what not, he just puts on what he feels like on that day. Or what clean clothes he can find. Luckily for him, most people just think he was being fashionable.

"Sou-chaaan, I'm ready." Tamaki called out.

Finding no response, the teen focused his attention to the bed. The sight was a sight to behold, seeing _his_ Sou-chan having such an angelic face while he sleeps clutching _his_ Ousama Purin on _his_ bed. Tamaki can't help but smile at the thought.

Slowly, he snuggled next to _his _Sou-chan, kissing him softly in his cheeks.

_"Oyasumi"_

And so, the teen has once again, slept.

* * *

"Okay, so whatever the outcome, we all agreed to this. No backsies!" Mitsuki reminded to the rest of the members.

"Yes, nii-san. Everyone has agreed." Iori reassured Mitsuki.

"Alright, pick one straw at the count of three." Mitsuki instructed to all the members currently present in the living room.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

A collective **"YES!"**s were heard, while others have even hugged and were almost at the brink of tears.

However, one particular member was heard uttering a defeated **"NOOOOOOO!"** at the top of his lungs. The other members only looked at their eldest with pity.

"Yamato-san, fight-o!" Riku cheered for support.

"Gamba!" Mitsuki, on the other hand, was trying to hold in his laughter.

"I swear to fucking God, if I saw them fu—" Yamato was cut off by Nagi, who was saying something along the lines of _'Oh Yamato! Don't mind, don't mind'_.

But Yamato _does_ mind. If Tamaki was the devil in the morning, well, Sogo is Lucifer who controls all the devils. Having to wake the two of them sounds too much like being thrown to hell.

But then again, it's either that or he catches them doing something… well, something Tamaki shouldn't be aware of. But then again, we are talking about a healthy, teenage boy, who regularly brings his porn mags to school.

Yamato shuddered at his own thoughts.

May God save his soul.

FIN


End file.
